<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Only Us Now by MaxandMatthew24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866500">It's Only Us Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24'>MaxandMatthew24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Against Me Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fire, Genocide, On the Run, Soulmates, Were-Creatures, Werecats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say soulmates are supposed to be there for you but, are they really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Against Me Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Only Us Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And Saint Snow is added! I had no time to put them in the main story so here is their origin story to set them up for the last part of the main story. The epilogue is still in the works but I can say I'm making good progress on finishing. Still don't have a schedule in terms of when it'll be posted. Anyway, I think this could be read as its own story but knowing some of the au would help. </p><p>Also also! Sarah in this au is bisexual!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sarah, can you put Leah to bed for me?” The Kazuno mother asked her oldest daughter. She looked tired after a long day of work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? She just turned 7, she can learn to go to bed herself.” Sarah answers annoyed. “Besides, it’s date night so Noah and I are going to see a play.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother signed. “You're very distant with your little sister!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love her, mother. Don’t think I don’t. But, I’m trying to live my life, Noah and I plan to get married and have children soon. I’ll be there for her the best I can.” Sarah got her boots and jacket on. She wore a dress suit that she normally wore when she had important business meetings. The couple is going to see his parents before the play so she wanted to look her best. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leah misses you, Sarah. Ever since you discovered that Noah is your soulmate, you’ve changed. I can’t believe you dropped out of your training to become a housewife. Sarah, being a part of the magic world is what we were made to do!” Sarah looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s…It’s not that easy mother. He’s human after all. So if I want to be with him, I have to make sacrifices for our relationship to work. I can’t change what my soul feels is right.” Small footsteps head towards Sarah and her mother’s direction. Looking towards the sounds, they saw Leah holding her favorite blanket and yawning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mother picks Leah up. Leah snuggles up in their mother’s arms. “Please Sarah, I’m not asking for much. Just make sure she puts her pajamas on right then put her in bed. She’s really tired right now so she won’t be difficult.” Sarah sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I have some time.” Their mother puts Leah down so she could walk on her own. Leah walked with Sarah to her bedroom. It was a small room that once was a storage room. It had her bed, a dresser, and a small toy chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you wearing to sleep, Leah?” Sarah couldn’t see any pajamas on her bed or on the dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama said I can wear my cat-footed onesie.” Sarah hummed and went into the dresser to look for it. “Sarah, what’s it like to transform? Is it like, a weird feeling or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to explain, it happens so naturally for us. When you’re 12, you’ll start to transform and understand what I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only 5 more years…” Leah mumbled to herself. Suddenly, large booming noises in the distance. Leah ran over to Sarah’s side as the sound quickly grew closer. “What’s going on?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know…!” Out of panic, Sarah picks up Leah and runs out of her room. Outside the windows were the buildings on fire as explosives were being thrown at them. Some were in the direction of the apartment they were living in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EVERYONE OUT!” Their father yells as he holds the door open for his wife and daughters. Their mother makes Sarah run out before her. Everything around them was starting to catch on fire. It was getting hard to see from the smoke as Sarah ran down the hallway to the nearest stairwell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large chunks of the ceiling start to collapse as more and more explosives explode. “MAMA! PAPA!” Leah screamed when another part of the ceiling fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah stopped and looked back for a second. Her heart dropped. “MOM! DAD!” No answer. “MOM!” Fire crinkling. “DAD!” Nothing. Leah cried and tried to jump out of Sarah’s arms. Sarah tightened her grip on Leah, keeping the only family she has left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah continues to cry and scream but starts coughing. There was too much smoke for them to handle. Sarah could care less about the smoke as long as she and Leah made it out alive. Once she got to the stairwell, she jumped as far as she could without hurting herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then before she knew it, an explosive went off above her causing fire to shoot out. Her quick reflexes saved Leah from getting hurt but the flames got in her eye. She screamed in agony but continued to run out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she got out, she fell unconscious. Leaving Leah aggressively shaking her and screaming for her to get up. “HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!” Leah cried. Soon enough, first responders were at the scene and helped everywhere they could. The sisters were taken to a hospital where Leah fell unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah slowly woke up in a hospital bed. There was an oxygen mask on her as well as a small IV. A nurse was there to greet her. “Hello sweetie, can you hear me?” Leah nodded. “Good, I’m going to get the IV out and take you to your sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Sarah?!” Leah tried to rush out of the bed but the nurse stopped her from leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s ok but hasn’t woken up yet. Sarah, unfortunately, lost her right eye with minimal scarring on the outside.” Leah wanted to start crying. The nurse got the mask and IV off of her before giving her a hug. “I know, I know. We’re going to keep her here until morning. Do you know where your parents are or how we can find them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah instantly started crying. Everything happened so quickly that her emotions were hard to control. The nurse continues to comfort her and quickly realizes that she’s said something she shouldn’t have. “Let’s go over to Sarah’s room.” Leah rushes out of the bed to the door, waiting for the nurse to get to the door while bouncing on her toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse holds her hand as they walk over to where Sarah is being held. The room was three floors above the pediatric emergency room so it was quite a walk there. Leah wanted to ask if the nurse knew anything about the explosions but she was too nervous to ask. When they finally got to her room, Leah started sobbing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah was still unconscious with an oxygen mask on, an IV on her arm, and a large bandage on her right eye. Leah ran to Sarah’s bed and jumped on. She lays her head on her shoulder and curls into a ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, doctors come in to make sure she’s ok. Leah stays at the foot of Sarah’s hospital bed as they see if she’s getting enough oxygen on her own. Seeing how she was stable, they took off the oxygen mask and changed the bandaid on her eye. Leah went on top of Sarah and tried to sleep. Tears ran down her face when she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours go by before Sarah was able to wake up. She opened her left eye fine but she couldn’t get her right to open. The first thing she was able to see was Leah, laying on top of her sleeping. Sarah looked around the room to realize that she’s in a hospital room. Everything came rushing back to her and it hit her bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leah…” Sarah whispers under her breath. Leah is now the only blood family she has left but hope might not be all lost. Once she gets out she could find the book that would let her communicate with the wizard school and seek help. She’ll go back to her training and continue her work as a merchant. Leah would be well taken care of when she worked and trained so Sarah won’t need to worry about her when she’s not around. The only problem would be breaking up with Noah so she could focus on providing for Leah.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite trying to have a plan, she couldn’t stop the tears flowing out of her left eye. Nothing is going to distract her from the painful truth of losing her parents. As well as knowing Leah saw it happen. Not knowing how much she saw pains her more. Did she see blood? Or severed body parts? Of course, she wouldn’t ask what she saw. It has to be hard for a child to see something like that. Anyone for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah felt Leah’s body move a bit and stretch. Leah’s eyes slowly started to open with a small noise as she did. “Sarah?” She didn’t want her sister to wake up right now, especially with how late it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, shhh, shhh. It’s ok, Leah. I’m ok. Go back to sleep ok?” Leah closed her eyes again, softly breathing. Sarah rubbed Leah’s head with her shaking hand. Her breathing became shorter and deeper. A whimper escapes her mouth. She tried to stop more from escaping her mouth but she couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all her willpower to not loudly sob out. She pushed back her bangs away from her eye. “...I don't want you to see your big sister like this…” Sarah sobbed to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sisters were let out of the hospital early in the morning. Officers came to escort them to the apartment complexes where they can take anything that survived. It was a quiet ride, both were too tired to say much of anything. Sarah listened to the officers saying that a care worker would be coming to give Sarah legal guardianship of Leah. It made Sarah glad that everything will be done now and they could get to the wizards without any problems with humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the complexes, it was hard to look at. Some of the buildings were knocked down and there were ashes everywhere. They were given masks so they didn’t inhale the ash and smoke. As well as gloves so they could look for their stuff. They were given as much time as they needed while the officers made sure that only authorized people were there. Sarah quietly noticed they were the only ones there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This gave Sarah a horrible feeling. “Excuse me, but is there anyone else that is coming here or..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unforturently, you two are the only ones that survived this homicide. We found snippers along with the bombers. There is still an active investigation on this.” At that moment, Sarah’s worst fear came true, this was a genocide. The thought was in the back of her head but she didn’t want to believe it. Leah seemed to realize this fact too and clung to Sarah. They are in serious danger and need to get out of here now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah nodded and rushes into their apartment complex. They need to get to the wizards’ protection now. “Leah, run into mother and father’s room and see if the safe survived,” Sarah whispered to Leah. They don’t know if anyone snuck in and Sarah is not taking any chances. Leah nodded and rushed into their parents’ room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah quickly went around the apartment making sure they were the only ones there. She could see Leah just fine from where she was so let Leah run in there. When Sarah deemed it safe, she went to Leah who found the safe. It was damaged but the contents were ok. There were five thousand pounds, jewelry, and documentation, but not what Sarah was looking for. Everything was out of the safe as well, it made Sarah panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah quickly picked up on Sarah’s panic. “Sarah?” She ran out and frantically looked around in the mess of ash and rubble. “Sarah, what are you looking for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The book, the one that gets us in contact with the wizards. It’s not in the safe.” Leah’s eyes widened. She started looking for it, hoping it survived. Being so desperate to find the book that Sarah could care less that her suit was getting stained with ash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarah! I found it!” Leah held up the book. It was so burnt that it was hard to tell that it was the book. She opened it and said the spell to call a wizard. But nothing happened. “Huh? Why isn’t it working?” Leah tried and tried but nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here,” Sarah made a running start then backflipped, making her transform into her cat form. She was slightly larger than the average housecat with large amounts of fur. The bandaid on her eye was still there but it was now too big on her so she got it off using her paws. When she turns back, she’ll put on a new one. She needed to clean her eye anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah watched her run out, shivering at the sight of her eye. She sat down next to the wall, holding the book and her knees. It wasn’t hard to figure out that Sarah was trying to find the other books. There were five of them, one for each complex. Every part of her wanted her to find one that survived. They can’t stay here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was such an easy job!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told it would be! Now let’s make sure there are no survivors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leah’s heart raced. One of their voices was all too familiar. She knows she shouldn’t but she peeked out the window. Down below were Noah and another man with guns. Possibly loaded guns. She went back down and tried to stop herself from breathing so loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to be able to rid of such horrid creatures off of the Earth. That girl was more useful than I thought. Thought she would lead me to a dead-end but she actually was one!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! YOU TWO! GET ON THE GROUND!” Leah curled into a ball, the shouting from the officer scared her. But, it gave her a piece of mind knowing that he’ll be put in prison for his crimes. As well as knowing that she and Sarah would be ok if they decide to leave the area.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, Sarah ran back empty-handed. She transformed back to her human form and tries to cover her eye from Leah. It took a little while but Sarah got her eye cleaned and got a new bandaid on. It was hard for Leah to just sit there and feel jumpy about her sister’s eye. She doesn’t want her sister to be insecure about her eye. Who could blame her? She’s not used to seeing such a serious injury like that but she’s not going to be insensitive about it either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However knowing that her soulmate, the person who’s supposed to never hurt her, has done her worst nightmare was killing Leah. Should she just keep this to herself? Does she tell her and make the situation even worse on her? Sarah already had the burden of having to take care of her. Would Sarah be mad at her for telling her? Or would she be mad at her for not telling her? Telling at this moment would definitely be the worst time to anyway. Ultimately deciding to wait on telling her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no way of getting in contact with the wizards…” Sarah said under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do now, Sarah?” Sarah signed. What are they gonna do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get out of the UK. I’ll try to find us a guild we could join, we wouldn’t be safe without the protection of others. Once I can get the documents for me to be your legal guardian, we’ll leave right away. We wouldn’t be safe if we stay any longer than we need to.” Leah nodded. Part of her wanted to say what she saw but she couldn’t get the words out. “I’ll get all our stuff together, stay with me.” Leah nodded. She looked down at the book she still had in her hands. Completely burned and smelled like smoke. She sighs before putting the book down and follows Sarah. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>